


The Safe Word is Papaya

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sokkla, dom!sokka, sub!Azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: Azula has a kink.  Sokka would do anything to fulfill her darkest desires.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	The Safe Word is Papaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarielparke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarielparke/gifts).



> Written for Clarielparke for the Sokkla Secret Santa Gift Exchange - Happy Holidays! Enjoy : )

Tonight was the night. He had played the scenario in his head again and again. Each time it was a little different. These differences unnerved him. But he knew he couldn't prepare for something like this, at least that's what his housemate had told him. Spontaneity, acting and reacting, would be his saving grace. Still, he was nervous. How could he not be? He had never done anything like this in his entire life. He was in way over his head.

His knuckles were white as his hands clenched the steering wheel. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the road ahead, but all Sokka could think about was how the hell he got into this situation in the first place.

* * *

_One week earlier…_

"Hey Sokka," Jet said, smirking at his phone. "This is the girl from the gym, right? The one you're always checking out?"

"Wh-What, let me see!" Sokka paused his computer game and rushed over to the couch, grabbing his housemate's phone. Jet seemed to be on some sort of dating app. The beautiful woman on the screen was in fact the girl he had been crushing on since the beginning of the semester. Long black hair, golden eyes, red lips, killer body…

"Well?"

"Yep, that's her. Guess this means she's single…" he smiled smugly. "What app is that? I'm gonna hit her up."

Jet's smirk widened. "It's an app for people with… very specific needs."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Like a fetish?"

"A fetish, a kink, an unusual request, a dark fantasy…"

"What is, uh, her kink exactly?"

"Why don't you read the description for yourself?"

Sokka scrolled down and began to read, his eyes doubling in size by the time he made it one paragraph in. "She wants to _what_?!"

"Oh, come on. It's not _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding me?! She wants someone to 'break in' to her house and…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "… _rape_ her."

Jet scoffed. "It's hardly rape, Sokka. Everything's entirely consensual. That's kind of how the whole BDSM thing works. It's all about consent. And trust."

"I… I didn't know she was into stuff like this."

"Well that's because you don't know anything about her." He laughed. "All you do is stare at her in the gym. You've never even worked up the courage to talk to her."

Sokka looked down shamefully at his lap.

"Do you even know her name?"

* * *

_Present_

For fuck's sake, he was on his way over to this stranger's house to do unspeakable things to her and he didn't even know her name. What kind of person did that sort of thing? Well, a horny grad student for starters. But it wasn't just about the sex. No, he really liked this girl despite not knowing anything about her. The day he first saw her at the gym… she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She worked out rigorously, treating her body like a temple, and oh boy did he want to explore that temple. Okay, maybe it was just about the sex.

He laughed to himself, shaking his head. She probably never even noticed him. Well all that was about to change. He was going to make her notice him. He was going to give her a night she'd never forget, that was… if he could cast his apprehensions aside. Maybe going over the rules one more time would help clear his head.

* * *

_One week earlier…_

"Look, before you write this off, maybe you should read the rest of it. With these sorts of meetups there're always rules to follow, you know, a list of dos and don'ts," Jet explained. "I think it would make you feel better about it."

"Okay…" Sokka took another look at the description on the phone.

_I want you to break into my house and have your way with me. You can be a burglar, serial killer, secret agent, or whatever, I don't care as long as you dress the part. Show up anytime between 10 PM and midnight. The door will be unlocked. If you're going to wear a mask, put that on after you get inside. I do NOT want my neighbors calling the cops again._

_Light bondage, hair pulling, biting, choking, manhandling is good but do not actually hurt me. I will fight you back, and I will also try not to hurt you. I will resist, I will tell you 'no'. Keep going. Absolutely NO kissing on the mouth. Oh yeah, fake weapons are good too. You can call me demeaning/degrading names if you're so inclined. USE A CONDOM. This is nonnegotiable. Even if you need to break character to get one, use a condom._

_I don't require any aftercare. In fact, I'd prefer it if you'd leave once you're finished._

_If you're interested, DM me and I'll send you my address._

Sokka was white as a sheet by the time he finished reading.

"Well? What do you think?" Jet asked.

"At least she wants to use a condom," he muttered. "But the rest of it?! Bondage, hair pulling, biting, choking?!"

" _Light_ bondage, hair pulling, biting, choking…"

"Weapons?!"

" _Fake_ weapons… I feel like you're deliberately missing the key words here."

"And what's with the 'no kissing on the mouth'?! Where am I supposed to kiss her?!"

"Everywhere else…"

"I don't know." Sokka quickly shook his head. "I don't know about this."

Jet sighed. "The way I read it is she wants someone to dominate her but in a safe and controlled environment. She doesn't actually want to be hurt. Look at the date! Isn't that the last day of finals? She's probably just looking to relieve some stress, you know, end the semester with a bang." He laughed. "Honestly this is one of the tamer things I've read on here."

"Are you serious?"

He smirked.

"Ugh."

"I think this will be good for you. I mean, it's been a while since you've gotten laid."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Not since Suki, right? Your _college_ girlfriend?" Jet teased.

"I get the point!"

"And from the sound of it, you two seemed to have a pretty vanilla sex life."

"I like vanilla."

"So do I… but I also like chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, coffee, rocky road – "

"Well now I just want ice cream."

"The point is, sometimes it's fun to try new things. You get it, you're a scientist! Think of it as an experiment. If you don't like it, you never have to do it again."

Sokka thought for a moment. "I just don't know if I can do this."

* * *

_Present_

He was doing this. Spirits be damned, he was actually doing this. Final exams were behind him – it was time to throw caution to the wind. The GPS said he was five minutes away. Five minutes and he'd finally get to dick down the hot girl from the gym. The hot girl who was apparently into getting it from strangers…

"Almost there," he whispered to himself, his pulse rushing with anticipation.

* * *

_One week earlier…_

"I'm gonna make things simple for you." Jet's eyes darkened with mischief. "Either you do this or _I_ will."

"WH-WHAT?! That's no fair!"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you all about it. I bet I could show her a really good time…"

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Not the first time someone's called me that, won't be the last."

Huffing with annoyance, Sokka got up and crossed the room to pick up his cell phone. "So what do I do, just download the app?"

"Yeah, then you just need to make a short profile, upload a photo, and DM her that you're interested."

"A photo?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… so people can see what you look like. She can still turn you down, you know. If she doesn't like the way you look or something."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"She won't say no," Jet assured. "You're a handsome guy. Just make sure to show off those baby blues of yours and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hand, or… other body part of your choosing."

"Blech," Sokka groaned, looking at his housemate with disgust. He took a few minutes to set up his profile. "Okay done. I guess… I'll DM her?" He fidgeted with his phone with nervous energy.

"Yeah, and make sure to ask her what the safe word is so she doesn't think you're a total noob."

"Okay…" He thought carefully about what to write. The three sentences he sent her took way longer to craft than they should have. He set his phone down on the kitchen counter with a sharp exhale.

"Now we just play the waiting game," Jet grinned.

Sokka nodded. "So… if I were to acquire some… _fake_ weapons, how would I go about doing that?"

"I usually just bum them off undergrad nerds in the theater department. Do you know any?"

"My sister's boyfriend…"

"Perfect. I'm sure he can hook you up."

"Well that'll be a fun conversation," he muttered.

"When in doubt, lie, lie, lie."

"Aren't you just a stellar human being?"

Jet shrugged. "I do my best."

A rattling sound on the counter shook Sokka to his core. He rushed for his phone. "It's her! Oh Spirits, I'm afraid to look."

"I'll do it."

"No." He took a deep breath. "I got this." He read the new message in his inbox.

_Great, see you then. My address is 21 Turtleduck Lane. Don't miss the time window or you'll be locked out._

_The safe word is papaya._

* * *

_Present_

Sokka parked on the street. The time read 10:42 PM. He gave himself a quick mental pep talk before exiting the car. This was it. Go big or go home. His hands were shaking as he doublechecked for the necessary items. He had a condom and leather gloves in one pocket, a black ski mask in the other, and a prop handgun in the pouch of his black hoodie.

He reached for the doorknob inhaling deeply through his nose. His heart was racing in his chest. "You can do this," he quietly exhaled. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Show time.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the girl was not immediately present. He assumed she'd be in a den watching TV or possibly upstairs. This gave him an opportunity to put on his ski mask and leather gloves. He wasn't quite sure what to do after that. If he were truly a burglar, he would probably try to get a layout of the house? Figure out where the valuables were stored?

The lights were out, at least on the bottom floor. Fortunately, he could see pretty well in the dark. After his eyes adjusted, he walked into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing of interest. But as soon as he was about to turn into the dining room, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Soon the footsteps grew louder, and he began to hear the soft creaking of stairs. His heart was pounding.

"Hey, did you forget someth – "

She rounded the corner. He could see her through the filtered moonlight. She wore a dark-colored, possibly burgundy, bathrobe. Nothing particularly sexy, which made sense given the scenario, but something more akin to a spa robe. He almost didn't recognize her with her hair down. At the gym she always had her hair tied up in a bun with her long side bangs down framing her face. She looked terrified, though her acting wasn't entirely convincing.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat. "I-I'm calling the cops."

"Don't you fucking dare," he growled, pulling the handgun out of his hoodie and pointing it at her.

Slowly she raised her hands. "Okay…" She paused, breathing heavily. "No need to do anything irrational here…" And then she bolted up the stairs.

He chased her, but by the time he reached the top floor, she was gone. A game of cat and mouse was afoot. He looked around the hall in the dark. There were four rooms: on the left, an office and a guest room; on the right, a bathroom and the master bedroom. He wasn't sure where to begin, but the bathroom seemed the easiest to search so he decided to start there.

The only place she could really hide in there was behind the shower curtain. Without warning, he pulled the curtain aside with a sharp tug. She wasn't there.

He stepped back out into the hallway and crossed to the office. He figured she was in one of the bedrooms, but he wanted to build the suspense. This game of hide-and-seek in the dark was surprisingly exhilarating, albeit a bit scary. He searched her office high and low, under her desk, in the closet… no luck.

"You can't hide from me forever!" he shouted, stepping into the master bedroom. He checked under her bed, her giant walk in closet, behind the door, and then his eyes settled on a smaller closet. He walked up to it and pressed his ear to the closed door. The sound of her breathing on the other side gave him a fright, as if he were playing a horror videogame and he just stumbled upon a monster, but then he remembered who was supposed to have the upper hand.

He threw open the door. "I've got you now."

She screamed.

He clasped her mouth with his gloved hand and forced her back against the wall.

"Scream again and I'll kill you," he muttered. "Do you understand?" he questioned, raising his voice.

Looking up at him with petrified gold eyes, she quickly nodded.

He lowered his hand from her mouth, keeping her pressed against the closet wall with his body, chest to chest. "You're posing quite the problem for me, you know." Before she could answer, he slammed the wall behind her with his fist, causing her to flinch. "No one was supposed to be home."

"I-I'm housesitting for my friend," she whispered, trembling.

He shook his head and looked directly into her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could walk away. Y-You haven't done anything wrong yet."

"Is that what you'd like? For me to simply walk away?"

Another quick nod.

Smiling cruelly at her, he gently grazed her cheek with his thumb, letting the leather of the glove slide down her skin. He felt her shudder beneath his touch. "But what would be the fun of that?" He gave her cheek a soft slap.

"Don't hurt me. Please." She looked as though she were going to cry. "You can take whatever you want. I-I promise I won't tell."

"Whatever I want? Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"Well in that case… I can think of one thing I want." Smirking, he bent down and picked her up, hoisting her up over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, hitting him repeatedly in the back while flailing her legs. "GET YOUR HANDS _OFF_ ME!" He could tell she wasn't using her full strength, but just enough to make things a bit difficult for him.

"What did I tell you about screaming? I. Will. _Kill_. You. Don't think I won't." She struggled to get out of his arms, twisting her body, kicking and hitting, but he just tightened his hold on her before throwing her forcefully down on her back on the bed.

She gasped, staring up at him with fear and contempt.

He straddled her waist and pinned her arms back behind her head despite her struggles.

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded.

"I know." He gave her a wicked smirk. "I want to." He forced her arms back a bit further to grab her wrists with one of his hands. With his free hand he reached for the prop handgun.

" _Please_ don't do this!"

"Shut up," he spat, pointing the gun directly at her heaving chest. "Now you'd better be a good girl and do as I say."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she trembled, "I'm sorry."

"That's more like it." He eyed her body up and down before setting the handgun down and grabbing the tie that held her bathrobe closed.

She shut her eyes and shook her head no.

He pulled the knot, his eyes feasting upon her exposed body as the soft polyester fell to both sides of her. Only one black G-string stood in the way of seeing her in all her naked glory. Spirits, she was beautiful. Just one look at her and his cock was already stirring in his pants. "You're lucky I like what I see."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her body shivering.

"Anything I want," he said slowly, removing his gloves.

"I don't want to do this," she murmured.

"Well that's too fucking bad, isn't it." He covered her perfect breasts with his hands, roughly groping the soft, squishy mounds.

Gasping, her eyes trailed down to watch him paw aggressively at her chest.

Without wasting any time, he greedily buried his head between her cleavage, licking both breasts while rolling her nipples between his fingers. Instinct took complete control as he let his tongue run wild all over her ample chest. He took one of those tantalizing peaks into his mouth, sucking urgently, continuing to squeeze and massage the other in his hand. Sucking on her tit like this was making him painfully hard. He switched to the other, claiming it with his mouth and tongue, gently grazing his teeth over her erect nipple. He could feel her hips buck beneath him, only making him grow harder.

Okay, the pants had to come off. Breathing hard, he sat up to unbuckle his belt. He couldn't get the damn thing off fast enough. Finally he tossed his belt, pants, and boxers to the floor and resumed his position on top of her. He smirked as he watched her eyes roam to his massive erection. "Don't be shy, little girl. I know you want this cock."

"I _DON'T_!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Didn't I already tell you to shut up? Well now I'm gonna shut you up." She continued to stare at him with disdain as he inched himself forward on her chest, placing the head of his erection near her mouth. "Suck," he ordered, grazing her lips with the tip of his cock.

She shook her head.

"Don't make me tell you twice!"

Slowly, she took him into her mouth, sucking him hesitantly and unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on, I know you can do better than that." He forced himself in a little deeper. "Show me how much your life is worth."

She started to suck him faster and deeper. Her hot wet mouth was driving him absolutely insane.

"Oh yeah," he groaned. "That's it. Just like that. Good girl."

As he watched his cock completely disappear between her lips, the realization of how fucking hot this whole roleplay scenario was finally hit him. This may have been her fantasy, but being able to completely take control over another human was something he never knew he needed. Perhaps there was a beast inside him all along, a beast begging to come out.

"Look at me, sweetheart," he said patronizingly.

She flashed her golden eyes at him as she continued to suck him off.

This really got him going. He could see past the look of disgust to the naughty spark in her eyes. Smirking, he reached a hand to the back of her head, gripping her hair and lightly pulling it, causing her to moan around his cock. If he kept mouth fucking her like this, there was no way he was going to last.

Consumed by the pleasure building inside him, he thrust himself in and out of her mouth, feeling her soft tongue on the underside of his aching cock. His hips jolted erratically. Things were starting to feel a little too good. Just as soon as he felt like he was going to burst, he pulled out of her mouth, panting hard. "You've been good," he said breathlessly. "I think you've earned a little reward."

She glowered at him.

He rolled off of her and inched himself back on her mattress. Grabbing her ankles, he wrenched her legs apart.

"No, don't," she begged. "Please don't."

"Don't worry. You're going to enjoy this." Smiling sadistically down at her, he reached a hand between her legs and began teasing her with his fingers over her underwear.

"Ngh," she moaned, slightly arching her back.

He rubbed her tortuously slowly, gradually building the pressure and speed only to bring it back down again.

"You monster," she breathed, her lips trembling.

"Now, now," he laughed cruelly. "Is that any way to talk to the man who's about to make you come?" He began to rub her faster, vibrating his fingers and palm against her heat.

"You won't," she quivered, her hips rocking steadily.

"I will break you." He slowed down again. "And you will enjoy it."

She groaned and tilted her head back, thrusting her hips with desperation against his hand.

He picked up the pace again, rubbing her with quick bursts. Soon he felt her legs begin to shake. "That's it. Just give in."

She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the sheets at her sides.

But just before she came, he stopped.

Her eyes flashed open, staring daggers into him, her chest heaving with anger and pent-up frustration.

"Oh, I thought you didn't want this," he taunted.

"I don't," she muttered unconvincingly.

"Just admit it."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you do… I'll make you feel really fucking good."

She was quiet as she continued to struggle for air.

"Come on. Tell me you want me to make you come."

"I… I…"

"SAY IT!"

"I want you to make me come," she bleated with a look of defeat.

"That's all you had to say," he grinned before ripping off her G-string. Then he pulled off his ski mask and buried his head between her legs and went to town on her, lapping up all her sweet honey.

She gasped and groaned, rolling her hips wildly under his skilled tongue.

She tasted so fucking good. Having gone a whole semester without eating pussy had really worked up his appetite. He could lick her like this until the sun came up.

Without easing up on her with his eager mouth, he slipped two fingers deep inside of her with a forceful thrust, causing her to moan out unabashedly and clamp her legs around his head. She was so, _so_ wet. Deliciously wet. He couldn't wait to be inside of her.

He ran his tongue all over her swollen clit, side to side, up and down, flicking and kneading it all while thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Eating her out and finger fucking her without mercy was making him delirious. She seemed to be equally undone by the way her hips were spasming beneath him. He closed his mouth around her clit and sucked hard, continuing to pound her with his fingers until she completely unraveled.

"HNGHHHHH!" she screamed out in sheer delight, forcing her hips all the way up and gripping his hair.

He continued to lick her softly, feeling her slick walls pulse around his fingers. After she was done, he smirked up at her, licking his lips. "You're awfully wet for someone who allegedly didn't want this?"

"Fuck you," she panted.

"Fuck me?" he laughed. "If that's what you want." He sat up and removed his shirt, feeling her eyes rake over him.

"Go to hell."

Ignoring her, he leaned down and fumbled for the condom in his pants' pocket.

"You'll _never_ get away with this."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?" He tore open the foil packet and rolled the prophylactic down his throbbing manhood.

She glared at him.

"That's what I thought. Now… how do I want you? Ah, I know." He positioned himself on his knees on the mattress and pulled her legs forward, draping them over his thighs. With a sadistic grin, he teased her entrance with the tip of his erection. "You want this cock, don't you? You want me to fuck you like the little slut you are."

"You disgust me."

"Yeah, sure I do," he said dismissively before plunging himself deep inside of her.

She gasped with sheer pleasure.

He thrust into her again and again, gripping her hips, really digging his fingers into her skin. Her tight, wet walls felt so fucking good on his cock. There was nothing more beautiful than a gorgeous naked woman on her back. The rhythmic bouncing of her breasts as he ruthlessly fucked her was mesmerizing. He loved watching them bounce up and down, up and down, up and down as he pounded into her over and over.

Groaning and whimpering, she raised her arms above her head to grab a hold of her bedframe.

His hungry eyes roamed all over her. Her flushed cheeks, her parted red lips, her jiggling tits, his cock going in and out of her. His senses were ablaze. He really wanted to make her come again, to feel her pulse around his dick, so he placed his thumb on her clit and started vibrating it rapidly.

"Ohhh, ohhhhhh," she moaned, her hips jolting at his touch.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" he grunted, pounding into her even harder. "You like that, _slut_?"

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want. I can do whatever I want to you. Don't you get it? You're _mine_. At least… until I'm done with you."

She stared up at him with intense hatred in her golden eyes.

Vibrating his thumb harder and faster, he continued to slam into her, burying his cock inside of her and pulling out again and again. Her hips rocked faster and faster, her legs beginning to tremor and shake.

"Yeah, that's right. Good girl," he grunted. "Come on my cock."

With just a few more thrusts of his hips, her body seized in a violent burst and she screamed out something unintelligible, her face contorting as she succumbed to another orgasm. The pulsing waves squeezing his cock nearly sent him over the edge. But he wasn't quite done with her yet.

"Get on your knees," he panted, pulling out of her. "Face away from me."

She lay on her back for a few seconds as she recovered her breath before rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on all fours.

He bit down on his lip as he took in the view of her curvy backside. "Beautiful," he whispered, positioning himself on his knees behind her. Grabbing a hold of her perfect ass, he forced himself balls deep into her and began undulating his hips.

"Unghhhh," she groaned out with a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Yeah, you like this, slut?" he grunted, forcefully rocking his hips. She felt so fucking amazing. "You like this?"

"You _savage_ ," she muttered, her breath ragged.

He gave her ass a playful smack.

"Ohhh," she moaned, arching her back.

He smacked her again, eliciting another rewarding moan. And so he continued to plow into her, smacking her ass and reveling in the desperate sounds of her moans.

"Touch yourself," he commanded.

"What?" she asked, seemingly disgusted by the idea.

"You heard me. I want to see you touch yourself."

Settling more weight onto her right side, she reached her left hand back between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

"So hot," he exhaled, his pelvic bone crashing against her soft ass cheeks. He picked up the pace, slamming into her as hard as he could. The bed was shaking, the headboard was pounding against the wall. He was about to explode, but he fought back the urge, waiting for her to come one more time.

Soon he felt her back begin to tense and the vibrations of her fingers intensify. Her legs began to quiver.

"NGHHHHHH," she cried out desperately, thrusting her ass back against him, coming violently on his cock.

The blissful waves triggered his own orgasm and he moaned out loud, surrendering completely to the white hot pleasure coursing through his entire body.

Her legs buckled beneath her, causing him to collapse on top of her. They lay there panting, absolutely spent and out of breath, drenched in sweat. Normally this would be the time when he'd shower the girl with affection, cover her body with sweet kisses and tell her how wonderful and beautiful she is. But this was not a normal situation, so he collected his breath and pulled out of her. He got up and tossed the used condom in a wastebin.

While he dressed, she covered herself back up with her robe, though she didn't tie it all the way. Staring at him intently, she held her robe closed with her hands, acting coy.

"No need to be shy," he smirked, sitting back down on the mattress. He leaned over her and placed a hand on her flushed cheek, gazing into her gold eyes. "I think you've earned your right to live." He watched as her eyes flickered down to his lips and back, and he briefly wondered if she wanted him to kiss her. Spirits he wanted to kiss her. But he was not going to push his luck breaking her rules, so he instead he got up and walked away.

Just before he left her bedroom, he turned around to make sure she was okay. She smiled at him, softly and contently.

His heart soared.

* * *

He was on cloud fucking nine as he walked back into his apartment. It was pretty late, but Jet was still up. It looked like he was browsing the app on his phone.

"Sokka!" he greeted with a smirk. "You'll never guess which one of our friends has a daddy kink. The answer may surprise you."

"Who?" Sokka asked, shocked. "Wait, you know what? Don't tell me."

Jet chucked and set down his phone. "So… how'd it go?"

He smiled. "Best night of my life."

"That's what I'm talking about! See? I knew you'd like it."

"You were right." He grinned.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jet pried, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but… not tonight." He stretched up his arms and yawned. "I'm spent. I think I'm just gonna take a quick shower and go to bed."

"Suit yourself."

Sokka crossed the room to head to his bedroom but stopped at the doorway. "Hey… do you think I should reach out to her? You know, just to check up on her?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's the polite thing to do. But I'd wait until tomorrow. You don't wanna sound too desperate."

"Right," Sokka nodded. "Okay then. Goodnight."

"Night! And by the way, I'm proud of you."

Sokka laughed, shaking his head as he entered his bedroom. He stripped down and threw all his dirty clothes in the hamper. He was just about to go to the bathroom to shower, but something was holding him back. Sure, Jet had advised against doing it tonight, but Sokka really wanted to DM her, just to make sure she was all right. He'd sleep better knowing that he hadn't taken things too far. Taking a seat on the edge of his mattress, he reached for his phone, opened the app, and messaged her.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** Hey. Just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay : )

He waited a few seconds. No reply. It was late. Perhaps she'd already gone to sleep. He got up from the bed, but just as soon as he made it to the doorway, his phone buzzed. He ran back over to it.

 **GirlOnFire:** That's sweet, thank you. I'm doing just fine. And yourself?

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** I'm good. Great actually. That was really fun.

 **GirlOnFire:** It was. *Blushing emoji*

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** *Grinning emoji*

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** So… was there anything I should have done differently?

 **GirlOnFire:** Not really. You could have been rougher with me. And meaner.

Sokka laughed.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** Noted.

 **GirlOnFire:** That was your first time, wasn't it?

His heart sank. Damn it, she could tell. He wondered if he disappointed her. Maybe she was underwhelmed after all. He felt sick.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** Oh no. Was it that obvious?

 **GirlOnFire:** Yes. But only because I saw when you created your profile, which was the same day I posted. Also I recognize you from somewhere…

 **GirlOnFire:** Did you do this for me?

Phew. So it wasn't due to his skill. What a relief.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** Ok, you caught me. *Grimace emoji* We go to the same gym.

 **GirlOnFire:** Ah yes, that's it.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** I swear I'm not stalking you or anything.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** I mean if I were stalking you, then surely I'd know your name… which I don't.

 **GirlOnFire:** Smooth. *Laughing emoji*

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** I have my moments.

 **GirlOnFire:** I'm Azula.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** Nice to formally make your acquaintance, Azula. I'm Sokka.

 **GirlOnFire:** Nice to meet you, Sokka.

 **GirlOnFire:** Now let me ask you, was there anything you would have liked me to have done differently?

Spirits, no. She was so perfect. Although… there was one thing he would have liked to do. He wasn't sure if he should say it though. It would be risky to bring it up. Maybe she wouldn't respond well to it. He thought for a moment.

Ah, fuck it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 **MeatAndSarcasm:** I would have really liked to kiss you.

His heart was beating out of his chest.

 _**GirlOnFire** _ _is typing…_

And then the words disappeared. And no response showed up. Fuck. He had fucked things up, hadn't he? What did this mean? Did he have to go and find a new gym?!

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Idiot. He shook his head. Well, it was fun while it lasted. He set down his phone on the nightstand.

It buzzed. His heart leapt as he scrambled for the phone.

 **GirlOnFire:** Maybe next time : )


End file.
